Basically a milling cutter has one cutting face at the front side and one coupling face at the back side generally with a through cut channel as showed U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,448 B2 to interlock into a shell mill holder. In this conventional design of milling cutter with indexable inserts the spindle turns in one unique well defined direction. More over the inserts used in such a milling cutter expose only a small portion of a cutting edge to the workpiece during the operation. For instance a square-like insert with half inch I.C wears off on the right lower side up to a certain depth cut while milling a workpiece. It is possible to use the left lower side of the insert with another milling cutter turning in another direction of spindle. The idea is to use the insert to its 100% utility for environmental and economical reasons.
Thus, there is a need to design a single milling cutter which can achieve this goal with a simple and unique body. Such a cutting tool would be less expensive than one set of two tools.